brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Devin Donatello/A Trembling Battle! - Devin Donatello's Trip 9
Author's Note : I Release the Story Early! Sorry if it was TOO Early! Previously on CyanVin's Trip Cyan : Yeah! I Got Sewaddle! Unknown Trainer : Hey, Why did you caught the Sewaddle that i Encounter first! ➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖ CyanVin's Trip Episode 9 : Cyan : Who Are You? I Got this Sewaddle Fair and Square! Unknown Trainer : Arghhh, Why Did You Catch It First, How Dare You?!!! But, Ok. I Don't Like Bugs Either. Cyan : And Why did you want to catch it? Unknown Trainer : Because It So Cute :3 Cyan and Magenta : ���� Cyan : Anyway, Who Are You? Unknown Trainer : Well, I'm Ritvik! Nice to meet You! Ritvik : I See You Have the Avalanche Badge. You must be Tough! Cyan : Yeah, I Am! Ritvik : Hey, I'm Bored becaue none of a trainer pass by. Let's Battle! Cyan : What?! A Battle? Ok! ^Ritvik challenged Cyan!^ Ritvik : Go, Spheal! Cyan : Go, Fennekin! Ritvik : Spheal, Use Water Gun! ^Spheal use Water Gun!^ ^It was Super Effective against Fennekin. Fennekin HP is 7 Left!^ Cyan : Ughh, Why did i don't Heal Fennekin! Fennekin, Use Ember!^ ^Fennekin use Ember^ ^It was Super Effective against Spheal. Spheal HP is 12 Left!^ Ritvik : Spheal, Use Rollout ^Spheal use Rollout^ ^It was Super Effective against Fennekin! Fennekin HP is 2 Left!^ Cyan : Oh No! Fennekin, Stay Strong! Use Ember again! ^Fennekin use Ember^ ^It was Super Effective against Spheal! Spheal HP is 6 Left!^ Ritvik : Spheal, Use Rollout! ^Spheal use Rollout^ ^It was Super Effective against Fennekin. Fennekin fainted! Cyan : Oh No! Fennekin, come back! Cyan : Guess i have no choice but to fight with Sewaddle! Go, Sewaddle! Cyan : Sewaddle, Use Bug Bite! ^Sewaddle use Bug Bite!^ ^Sewaddle attack Hits! Spheal HP is 3 Left!^ Ritvik : Spheal, use Rollout! ^Spheal use Rollout^ ^It was Super Effective against Sewaddle! Sewaddle fainted!^ Cyan : Oh No! Sewaddle! ^Ritvik Won the Battle!^ Ritvik : Well, Good Battle! I Like It! Let me heal your Pokemon! I have so many Revive Potion! Ritvik : Here you go! Your pokemon is healed! Cyan : Hey, Ritvik..... Ritvik : Hm? What? Cyan : .... Good Battle! Thank You! Magenta : (Hmmm, I Guess He Is Sad Because He Lose a Battle. He's determined to Train Harder i guess!) Magenta : Hey Cyan, That's Ok! Don't Think about Winning or Losing! The thing is that You Was Beaten by him Fair and Square! Ritvik : Yeah! Cyan, Don't Be Upset! We will battle again! I swear! Cyan : Yeah! I Know. I Don't Care about Winning or Losing! It's about making Friends! Magenta : Good! Now, Let's Go To Beldrin City! Ritvik : Wait, can i join you guys? Magenta : Oh, Ok! That's Not Problem! Cyan : Of Course, You May! Ritvik : Thank You! You're My Best Friend! To Be Continued! Question : -Who is Ritvik :3?? (Don't Tell everyone if you own this name!) (Clue : He is a Member of PBB Wiki!) If you answer correctly, I could promote you on the Next Story! Meanwhile : Eevee : Eeveee!! (Help Me!) Eevee : Eev (Ouch!) Cyan : Oh My Got, An Eevee! I Must Catch It! ^Cyan throws a Pokeball^ .......................................... ^Cyan caught the Eevee!^ Cyan : Yeah, This is Easy! I Must Bring All My Pokemon's to the Healing Center! Magenta : Let's Go! (By the way, If you want to see the Next Story, Here is the Link!> http://robloxpokemonbrickbronze.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:IFauxy/Fox%27s_Journey_P5 Do you enjoy the Story? Yes! No! Maybe :v '''Next Release Date : 5 September 2017 Category:Blog posts